


We Wear The Mask [ART]

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "We Wear The Mask" by crazyparakiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wear The Mask [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Wear the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853964) by [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss). 



> This was a whole lot of fun to create!


End file.
